


Bedwarmer

by anysin



Series: Bluebeard's Boy [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creeper Elias Bouchard, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jonathan Sims, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon has certain duties in Elias's bed.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Series: Bluebeard's Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704904
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142
Collections: Forever Worms





	Bedwarmer

**Author's Note:**

> For some context, imagine that Elias is Jon's adoptive father..

Jon wakes up to feel Elias's erection pressing against his backside.

It makes him flush hard. He still isn't used to sharing Elias's bed, so it's strange to wake up like this, with Elias spooned up behind him, his arms around Jon's waist, his leg nestled between Jon's own. Elias's cock pushes against Jon's arse cheek through Jon’s shorts and Elias’s pyjama bottoms, hot and throbbing; Jon can't help but breathe a little faster. He wonders if Elias is already awake behind him, or if he's still sleeping, dreaming.

Biting his lip, he decides to risk movement, shifting forward on the mattress. Instantly, Elias's arms tighten around him, pulling him back.

"Good morning, Jon," Elias whispers into Jon's hair, snuggling up against him.

Awake, then.

"Good morning," Jon says, gasping when Elias rolls his hips against his arse. Elias kisses him in his hair, his hands sliding underneath Jon's t-shirt, one hand staying on his stomach to pet it while the other one hikes up to his chest, kneading the soft flesh there. Elias’s thigh starts to slide back and forth between Jon’s, rubbing up against his groin; Jon squirms against the contact before he can stop himself, crying out when Elias grasps his nipple and gives it a pinch.

“I hope you slept well. I have plans for you today.” The hand on Jon's stomach trails lower, dipping beneath the waistband of his shorts to stroke his pubic mound. Jon squirms again, which makes Elias shove his hand fully between Jon’s legs, one finger stopping to rub his cock while the others reach for his folds, stroking and teasing them.

“Well enough,” Jon says; he slept through the night without breaks, although his dreams were a little restless, consisting of him trying to find his way out of the woods. At least he wasn’t hunted down this time, or found. “What plans?” he asks, his breathing growing heavier as Elias keeps rubbing his cock, sliding his fingers along Jon’s slit.

Elias’s face is now in his neck, breathing his scent in. He smiles against Jon’s skin, kissing him there.

“We can get to that later.” Elias licks along his pulse, his own hips jerking against Jon’s arse. “But for now, I would very much love to eat you out.”

Jon is panting by now, his cock twitching as Elias continues to stroke and massage it, his nipples standing out hard on his chest. Elias feels so hot against him, the length of his cock thick and insistent against Jon’s arse. He knows what he’s supposed to do. “All right,” he says, and takes his hands down to grasp the hem of his shirt.

As Jon starts to roll his shirt up, Elias grasps the waistband of his shorts and starts to shimmy them down his hips. It takes a little bit of maneuvering with both of them still lying on their sides, but once Jon’s shirt is off and his shorts are down to one ankle, Elias pulls away from him and turns Jon over to his back, staring down at him with hunger as he reaches down and grasps Jon by his knees. He spreads them open, leaning down to kiss Jon on the center of his chest before kissing and licking his way down Jon’s quivering stomach, stroking the insides of his thighs with his thumbs while he works his way down to Jon’s pubic mound. He nuzzles it, taking a deep inhale before moving his mouth lower, latching it onto Jon’s cunt.

Jon arches on the bed, a cry rising from his throat. He knows he needs to be encouraging, so he sets his hands down to Elias’s head, stroking his hair as Elias laps at his cock. Moaning against him, Elias lifts Jon’s legs onto his shoulders and buries his face between them, drawing his cock between his lips and sucking hard. Jon whimpers, toes curling against Elias’s back as he tries to keep his hips from jerking up, thrusting against Elias’s face. Elias loves when he does that, but Jon doesn't want to be quite so wanton. It’s embarrassing.

He ends up rocking his hips anyway, panting heavily as Elias licks and sucks him, switching between his cock and his slit. Jon cries out when Elias traces his hole with the tip of his tongue before driving it in, his cunt squeezing around the wet muscle. He can’t imagine it’s comfortable, but Elias just moans, stroking Jon’s inner flesh with his tongue before withdrawing it, returning to his cock again. He nibbles it with his lips, alternates between sucking and licking it.

“Do you need fingers?” Elias asks after a while, lifting his head from between Jon’s thighs. Elias’s jaw gleams with Jon’s slick, the sight of which makes Jon’s insides tremble, but he shakes his head. He is wet and swollen all over, his cock throbbing as fast as his fluttering heart. 

“Just you,” he says, and feels a little victorious when Elias shivers at his words.

Elias doesn’t need to be told twice; he lowers Jon’s legs from around his shoulders and rises up on his knees, taking a moment to lower his pyjama bottoms down. His cock is fully erect, flushed dark and glimmering wet from the tip; Jon’s cunt clenches at the sight of it, and he can’t tell whether it’s out of anticipation or dread. Either way, Jon spreads his legs more open, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as he tries to relax his body.

He blinks up at Elias as Elias leans over him, running his hand through the dark curls of Jon’s hair. He closes in to kiss Jon on the lips, gently, stroking his hair and face as he rests his hips between Jon’s spread legs.

“You know you mean everything to me, don’t you?” Elias whispers, thrusting against Jon.

Aching inside, Jon nods. He knows.

“Ever since you came into my life, I have been a very happy man. I only want to make you as happy as you make me.” Elias kisses him again, and this time he makes the kiss deeper, letting his tongue swipe into Jon’s mouth, explore him. He takes his hand to his cock, grasping it as he guides the head to the tight opening of Jon’s cunt, pressing against it.

“I know.”

Still, he tenses when Elias pushes forward with his hips, starting to breach him. Elias shushes him, kissing Jon on his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, stroking his hands up and down along Jon’s body as he starts to sink inside him, taking it slowly. Jon wraps his arms around Elias, clutching him tight even as he tries to make his body relax, urging himself to take Elias in, let him slide into his body. They have done this before; he knows it will feel good. He just needs to relax, needs to take it easy, needs to let Elias have him.

He breathes slowly in and out, surrendering.

By the time Elias is into the root, the throb of his cock hot against the walls of Jon’s cunt, they’re both breathing heavily, and Elias can’t stop kissing Jon, can’t stop whispering words of praise and comfort to him. They all sort of blur together in Jon’s ears, but it’s the message behind them that matters. He repeats that to himself as he buries his face into Elias’s neck, squeezing tight around his cock.

“You are doing so great, Jon. My brave boy.” Elias is hugging him, his hips rocking against Jon’s ever so slightly, his cock sliding within Jon’s wet cunt. “I love you.”

Jon opens his mouth and bites down into Elias’s neck, lifting his legs up around Elias’s waist. It causes Elias to sink all the way inside him again, but it doesn’t matter; Jon begins to move his hips, rocking against Elias. His cock is still hard, still throbbing; he lets go of Elias and leans back, swallowing tightly as Elias brushes his thumb through the tears that are now slipping down Jon’s cheeks.

“I love you so much.” Elias leans down to kiss his face again, catching the falling tears. “You are so precious to me.”

Elias is thrusting now, the strokes of his cock long and deep, filling Jon thoroughly. Jon holds onto Elias with arms and legs both, crying out every time Elias’s cock drives deep inside. He feels it as Elias pushes his hand between their bodies, taking it down to Jon’s cock so he can stroke it, rubbing it with his thumb as he thrusts into Jon harder and faster.

“Elias,” Jon pants, his body tightening around Elias’s cock. Elias kisses him on the undersides of his eyes as he slams into Jon, hard enough for his balls to slap against Jon’s arse, making him arch and squirm and moan. Jon locks his ankles together behind Elias’s back, rocking back against him as much as he can, his cock twitching fast as Elias presses his thumb down against it and rolls.

“Come for me,” Elias asks, rubbing him hard until Jon is bucking against him, moaning out loud as he thrusts against Elias, his hand and cock both, cunt clamping down tight around Elias’s cock as he reaches his peak. Elias cries out, surprised and pleasured, thrusting all the way inside Jon, grinding down against him. Jon can feel Elias’s seed rushing inside him, filling him, marking him, making Jon his.

As if he isn’t already.

Jon falls down against the bed, spent and panting.

“My sweet boy,” Elias murmurs to him, stroking Jon’s face with one hand while he brings the other one, the one that just rubbed Jon to his climax, to his own mouth. He takes his fingers into his mouth, eyes closing as he sucks them clean. Jon shivers at the sight, licking his lips.

“Did I do well?” Jon looks down at himself, at his heaving chest and stomach, at the point where Elias’s cock joins his body. He can hear his own obscenely loud breathing, and he can feel his pulse everywhere, from his ears to his chest to his cunt. It’s all a lot; Jon has to close his eyes to calm down, taking solace in the hand that is caressing him.

“Oh, Jon.” Elias pulls back a little, his cock slipping out; Jon can feel how a trickle of spunk escapes him, soaking into the mattress. He opens his eyes and finds Elias smiling down at him, eyes full of affection. “You always exceed my expectations.”


End file.
